A DiDAC system is ready to be placed in service on the Multiparameter Flow Cytometer. This system has revolutionary capabilities for very fast and sophisticated control of the operation of all of our cytometers, as well as four-way sorting and waveform recording of the raw data pulses. This has been a very complex project requiring the close and continual interaction of the small DiDAC team. Recently, we decided to replace the expensive SUN workstations, that nearly all of the DiDAC software was developed on, with inexpensive PCs running LINUX. This approach has been evaluated and we recently purchased 300mHz Pentium II Quantex PCs to serve as the data collection computers for the DiDAC systems. The DiDAC software, written in ANSI-C by Mark Wilder and Mark Naivar, was easily ported to the PC platform with virtually no rewriting required. We will be able to switch the PCs over to Windows NT or 95- and thereby be able to use any of the PC software - when the system is not in use running the DiDAC system software. We currently have two IDL licenses for the SUN network and we can transfer them without penalty to run under LINUX or Windows - in fact we will save some more money by doing so.